Supergirl (Vol 6) 4
Synopsis for "Escape" Simon Tycho is pleased to discover that the suit that Kara Zor-El was wearing when she fell to earth is essentially indestructible. He hopes to reverse engineer it, and then have the fabric mass produced and sold to the military and eventually to regular households. Meanwhile, the alien herself has been trapped inside a chamber with a large chunk of Kryptonite. Kara feels a significant amount of pain as a result of the radiation, and she knows that even being in close proximity to the substance is potentially lethal to her. Tycho hopes to dissect and research her, and when one of his guards overhears that plan, he takes action. His name is Jacobs, and he forces his way into Kara's chamber, and to her surprise, he frees her. Though she can't understand him, he apologizes for his part in her capture, and helps her away from the Kryptonite. Unfortunately, they enter the hallway to find Tycho and several guards waiting. Kara's strength is returning, but she is still weak, and she is unable to act as Tycho orders Jacobs killed before her eyes. Angered at what happened to the only man who has shown her kindness since her capture, Kara's strength returns, bolstered by the appearance of the yellow sun on the horizon. She easily beats her way through Tycho's guards, and seeks out her uniform. Once she has found and donned it, Kara bursts through the wall of Tycho's command centre and knocks him to the floor. Before she does anything rash, Tycho warns that he has something she desires; a sunstone. The stone, she assumes, likely contains a message from her father that will give her the answers she needs. Tycho believes that it must contain schematics for a weapon. He has managed to pull data that shows a star map from the stone, indicating a location beyond the capacity of human telescopes to see. Kara instinctively knows that this must be where her home is. Tycho threatens to destroy the stone if she refuses to do as he tells her. So, improvising, she blasts a hole through the floor with her heat vision. Tycho believes she has simply missed him, but his assistant informs him that Kara's target was actually the satellite's core, which means that it will soon be destroyed. The distraction allows Kara to grab the stone away from Tycho, and then escape from the satellite, moments before it explodes. Fortunately, most of the crewmen managed to escape with their lives. Tycho on the other hand, appears to have been caught in the blast. Afterwards, she examines the sunstone, and notices that it has been cracked. She contemplates asking Superman for help in activating it, but instead recalls the star map she saw, and chooses to fly home. Elsewhere, Miss Thorne wakes Tycho in a secret facility off the coast of India in the Andaman Sea. Unfortunately, the explosion left his body quite damaged, and she was forced to merge what was left of his torso with the gelatinous creature they call the Brain. Tycho notices that a nearby guard has a blood spatter on his uniform, and demands to know whose blood it is. The guard assumes it must be the alien's, and Tycho smiles, knowing that he has won. Appearing in "Escape" Featured Characters *Supergirl (Kara Kent) Supporting Characters *Superman (Clark Kent) (Mentioned Only) *'Jacobs' (Dies in This Issue) Villains *Simon Tycho *'Miss Thorn' *'The Brain' Other Characters *'Henderson' Locations *'Russia' (Mentioned Only) *'Siberia' (Mentioned Only) *'India' *'Andaman Sea' Items *Kryptonite Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=20806 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Supergirl_Vol_6_4 *http://www.comicvine.com/supergirl-/37-307465/ Supergirl (Vol 6) 04